The invention relates to methods for Magnetic Arc welding for metallic materials, with at least one of the workpieces to be welded having an open cross-section.
At present, Magnetic Arc welding methods are known in which, generally, the workpieces to be connected have rotationally symmetrical cross-sections. Said workpieces, which are usually tubular, are braced in alignment in mounts and are moved together at the welding points. After a magnetic field and the current required for the welding are activated, the workpieces are placed with a defined spacing and an electric arc is ignited. A magnetic field of a magnet coil system provides that the electric arc is set in rotation. The end surfaces to be welded are thereby uniformly heated. Subsequently, the surfaces, which are to be welded, of the workpieces are pressed against one another. The magnetic field and the welding current are switched off.
Said method is already used for workpieces with closed cross-sections. Magnetic Arc welding methods of said type are described for example in DE 10 2006 012 826 A1, the laid-open specification DE 2258417 and WO 2006/000330.
The invention is based on the object of creating a Magnetic Arc welding method for workpieces, which are to be welded, with open cross-sections.